To Conquer The World
by lovejill
Summary: Some little girls dream of being a princess, Hermione Granger dreamt of conquering the world. One-shot, sort of dark.


Author's Note:  I haven't updated anything for quite a while. I'm having a pretty bad case of writer's block at the moment. This sort of popped into my head a few nights ago. It doesn't make a lot of sense, but I liked the idea of it, so I went with it anyway. I hope you all enjoy!

**To Conquer The World**

****

****

Hermione Granger was one of them. Everyone suspected, but no one knew for sure. Her desertion was speculated. Whispers followed closely behind as she continued on- deaf to their harsh words. They could not choose her actions. They could not control her any longer. She would not break beneath their weight.

She cannot let go of the past. It follows her like a shadow, waiting to encase her unsuspectingly. Sometimes she remembers what she left behind, but can only think of them as a milestone in her journey. They meant nothing to her.

She was meant for this- this grueling task. It was calculated specifically for her- to hit the hardest targets. She knew what she was betraying- the expectations, friends, family. She knew what she was doing was right- for her anyway.

Days, weeks, months passed by without a word to them. What had she become? What had become of them? Monsters. They all were. Killing for what they believed was right- all opinions. Morals were disregarded, standards were set high, and she knew that she could become exactly what she wanted.

Hermione Granger knew exactly what she was doing as she quickly made her way down the dark corridor. Her steps echoed against the stone walls. She was on a mission- to prove her allegiance. Her pace did not change- she would not be swayed from her choice. It was not a hard choice for her to make. She'd dreamt of it for weeks, thought over every detail. Everything would be perfect and her mission would end. A deep colored oak door was coming into focus as she approached. It did not scare her. There was no increase in her heart rate, no perspiration, nothing. She was determined. The doors opened magically to provide entrance. Inside was a vast room of gothic magnificence. Directly ahead sat a throne, and in that throne sat a man.

He had made his choice long before it was spoken. There was no certain moment where his heart fluttered, or skipped a beat, or felt as though it dropped through his stomach. It was stone. Nothing changed, but at the same time, everything changed.

Plans were made years before they would take place. He would become supreme ruler after the demise of the first. It was his destiny, and he had no trouble following it. He felt no emotion toward it, he hardly felt any at all. But every time he saw this woman, something inside of him went haywire.

Hermione Granger's heart skipped a beat once she laid eyes upon the man. His pointed features, lean body, and silvery hair made her heart flutter. She was his, and he knew it. Every ounce of her soul belonged to him. He did not have to take it, for it was given freely. And part of her knew that deep down, he was hers as well. Neither would admit it, but both knew the truth.

She bowed before him on the hard stone floor. Her confidence did not wane as she addressed him.

'My Lord' she said in greeting. He sat up in interest. 'What brings you here, Ms. Granger?' he asked. His voice was deep and rich.

'I have made my decision.' she sated still in her kneeling position on the floor. He motioned for her to stand. 'What is your choice?' questioned the lord. He had been waiting for this moment for weeks. He had known her choice long before he had even asked. Her allegiance was stronger than steel.

'I choose you, My Lord.' her voice was strong; confident. Her eyes did not tear away from his as she made her statement. His steely gaze did not intimidate her. She was more reassured than anything. Nothing would change.

'Very well. You know what this means, correct?' his tone was not harsh, nor was it sympathetic. It was even, controlled, strong. It had all been pre-planned. Their lines were chosen long before the moment came. There was no doubt, no flaw, no turning back.

'I do, my lord. I understand completely, and I am more than willing to complete this task.' A small smile appeared on her face. Her former self would have never allowed this. She had changed. Her personality was still almost the same, but her opinions, her choices, they were all different from what they were before. She would never forget what had caused this. It haunted her dreams.

'Arrangements will be made tonight. Your things will be moved later on by the elves. You may go now.' stated Draco Malfoy, the new Dark Lord.

Hermione turned to leave, but her arm was caught quickly by his steely grasp. She turned to look at him. There was a small gleam in his cold eyes. 'I hope you are happy with you decision.' he said softly, 'Once this is done, there is no turning back. I am giving you one chance to change your mind.' Her heart skipped a beat. A small pang of hurt filled her chest. 'I will never doubt this choice. I am certain that this is what I want.' With that, she turned and made her way from the room.

Her steps echoed against the cold stone walls. Her pace matched her heartbeat. Racing. Calculated. Her choice was made, and it would affect everyone around her, just as their choices had affected her. Soon she was in her room. Too fatigued to remain awake until the ceremony, she decided to nap for a small while. Before she could stop them, the memories flooded back.

'_Hermione! Wait! We had to do it! It was for all of our protection! You must understand, it was not meant to hurt you!' Yelled Harry Potter. He was like them. He was a traitor to his own beliefs. 'You, Harry Potter, are a murderer. Just like the rest of them.' stated a weeping Hermione Granger. 'I had to do it, Hermione. You must understand. They would have killed us if we hadn't done it first!' He tried to explain. There was no explanation for such treason. Treason against his beliefs, treason against his best friend. She could not understand what could have happened to cause this. She could not fathom any excuse for him that would be believable. Her chest was filled with a dull ache. Fear, loss, emptiness. She had never felt more betrayed in her life. _

'_You, Harry Potter, are a monster. You're worse than THEM! You can murder innocent people because you THINK that they would have killed you? And what would you have done in their situation? What would you have done if a couple of raging men barged into your household screaming, telling you to surrender for something you have no idea about! What would you have done?' Her voice cracked. Her throat was sore from yelling, crying, screaming at him. She paced the room, not knowing what to do with herself. Part of her wanted to continue lashing out at him, and part of her wanted to run. Run away from everything. Escape the pain of being in his presence. And it was then that she made her choice. _

'_I do not want you to ever speak to me again. Do not look at me, do not come near me, do not even think about me. You are nothing to me.' and with that, she left. She did not have to search for what she was seeking. Quietly, she knocked on the large oak door. A large gruff man opened it. _

'_I would like to speak with Draco Malfoy please.' The man nodded and moved to the side to allow her entrance. The house was dark, dimly lit by candle sconces on the wall. Her steps echoed off of the stone. She was not nervous. She knew what she had to do. This was the only thing that would keep her sane. Complete loyalty, she knew that she would not be betrayed. At the end of the hall there were double doors that opened magically to allow her in. Seated directly in front of her was Draco Malfoy. _

'_Why are you here?' he questioned. He was not cruel, or harsh, or hurtful. He was curious. _

'_I am giving myself to you.' she stated strongly. Her eyes met his steely gaze. He nodded. 'What do you wish to come from this?' he asked. Her voice did not falter as she spoke, 'Loyalty. I want you to be loyal to me. I know that you will not betray me, I am too important.' He nodded in agreement. _

'_I will give you time to think this over. Do not return until you have thought of every possible consequence.' and with that, he motioned for her to leave._

Hermione was awoken by a soft knock on her door. She rose from her bed to open it. Draco stood before her, dressed in his fine black robes. 'Are you prepared?' he questioned softly as he offered his arm. She took it and responded 'Yes. I have never been more ready for anything.' They slowly made their way down the hall.

'You understand what will be required of you from this day on?' he asked. Complete loyalty, trust, understanding. She understood completely, and answered him with a nod. Her heart rate increased as they approached the large doors. She knew what lay behind them. They would all be there, his followers. None of them knew of her betrayal or her choice. They would be shocked, of course, to learn that Hermione Granger, the prized mudblood, had betrayed her own kind.

The doors opened. A collective gasp rang through the thick air. Draco and Hermione both had small smiles on their faces as they made their way to the now two thrones at the head of the room. 'Milady' said Draco, helping her into her new throne. 'Thank you' she said with a smile. The entire room continued to gaze at them. Draco spoke after a moment of silence.

'I would like you all to meet Hermione Granger, the new Dark Mistress.' an audible gasp rang though once again, and it was soon followed by smothered whispers. Their shock was evident. Draco placed his hand over hers for comfort and reassurance.

'They will learn to love you as I have, Hermione.' he murmured. The shared a smile, and once more he addressed the room.

'Tomorrow,' he stated boldly, 'we will be married.'

Her choice was made. There was no turning back, not that she wanted to. All she ever wanted in life was trust, loyalty, and assurance. With him, everything was possible. And somehow, her heart was content knowing that she had given enough information to kill her former friends. She was content knowing that no matter what, she would not be betrayed.

She was in control now, and nothing would stop her from conquering the world.

It was after all, her life dream.

* * *

_Read/Review_


End file.
